Rondadors
by Ioreth
Summary: Les aventures dels Rondadors  Marauders en angles  durant el primer any a Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**1.****CARTES DE BENVINGUDA**

Es trobava enmig d'un mar de nois de la seva edat que anaven vestits tots amb túniques negres, es va mirar a si mateixa i amb sorpresa va descobrir que ella no era diferent i duia el mateix uniforme que els seus desconeguts acompanyants.

Evans, Lilian.

Una dona de veu severa, vestida, també, amb una túnica, però aquest cop violeta i amb un barret de bruixa a conjunt, buscava amb la mirada sobre la munió de túniques negres. Al costat de la dona hi havia un barret punxegut molt brut i vell sobre un tamboret.

Evans, Lilian.- va repetir la dona.

No va respondre..

Senyoreta Evans, podria pujar per ser seleccionada?

Lily!- la dona seguia cridant, però ja no obria la boca i la seva veu era

molt amable i alegre.

Lily, l'esmorzar ja està a punt!

Una noia de'11 anys amb els cabells del color del foc es va sobresaltar i va obrir els seus grans ulls verds brillants, però els va haver de tancar de nou, perquè la llum del sol li feia mal. Estava a la seva habitació i la seva mare la cridava per esmorzar. Mai havia tingut cap somni tan real, estava desconcertada, però els budells la van fer pensar en una altra cosa, com en l'olor de torrades recent fetes amb melmelad que pujava de la cuina. Va saltar del llit d'un bot i va baixar les escales tan ràpid que de poc no tira a la seva germana gran que tornava d'agafar el diari i el correu.

Ho sento Petúnia! – va disculpar-se la Lily. La Petúnia es va limitar a

Mirar-la amb aires de superioritat i a girar-li la seva cara de cavall. Aquesta tenia una enorme obsessió per les normes, i baixar una escala pels passamans no era precisament la mena de cosa l que entrava en les seves normes. La Petúnia era molt més prima i alt que la seva germana petita, el seu coll llarg i la seva cara seca li donaven un aire sever. El seu caràcter era bastant fort, però en el fons no era dolenta. La Lily en canvi era molt més alegre, encara l que el seu caràcter canviava sovint.

Lily, ets una dormilega! A veure quan aprens de la teva germana!- la

seva mare l'esperava a la cuina preparant uns ous i aguantava la paella a la mà esquerra mentre renyava a la seva filla menor. La Lily va fer una ganyota a la seva germana, que la mirava amb un somriure sarcàstic. La seva mare tenia els mateixos cabells color foc que la Lily, però els seus ulls grisos els havia heretat la Petúnia, així com el seu caràcter.

Però si estem a finals de juliol, no hi ha escola. No entenc perquè m'he

de llevar aviat!

Doncs perquè has d'ajudar a la teva mare a fer les coses de la casa.- va

respondre el senyor Evans a la seva filla amb tendresa, mentre es ficava una torrada a la boca i començava a obrir el diari que li havia portat la Petúnia. Era prim i no gaire alt, tenials cabells rossos de la Petúnia, encara l que ell els duia tallats ben curts, i els fabulosos ulls verds de la Lily rere unes ulleres de past que feia servir per veure de prop.

Però tenim tot el dia i la Petúnia també...

Has vist? Tens correu!- va tallar-la la Petúnia i va posar-li davant dels

nassos un sobre gruixut de color groguenc on hi havia el seu nom i la seva adreça polidament escrita amb tinta verda maragda. La Lily va examinar el sobre estranyada.

Qui te l'envia?- va preguntar-li el seu pare.

Doncs no ho sé, no porta remitent, només hi ha un escut amb una gran

"H" envoltada d'un lleó, una àguila, un teixó i una serp.

Però enviar cartes sense segell és impossible, està prohibit.- va riure la

Petúnia amb cara de satisfacció i interrogació.- Oi que si pare?

En teoria si, però potser no l'han enviat per correu.

Que vols dir?- La Lily començava a posar-se nerviosa. Qui l'enviava

aquell sobre tan estrany? Les amigues de l'escola mai l'enviaven cartes a l'estiu, i si ho haguessin fet haurien posat un segell, evidentment, com deia la seva germana, si no ho feien era impossible que la carta arribés.

No seria millor que l'obris ja i aclarim els dubtes.- va saltar la senyora

Evans que fins aleshores havia estat callada escoltant preocupada la conversació.

La Lily va obrir el sobre i va donar una ultima mirada a la seva família, que l'observa amb cara d'expectació, abans de treure'n el contingut. Dins hi havia tres trossos de pergamí escrits amb la mateixa lletra verda maragda amb que estava escrita la seva adreça.

El senyor i la senyora Evans i la Petúnia tenien la mirada fixada en la cara de la Lily que anava obrint els ulls a mesura l que llegia la carta. Quan va acabar va fer un riure nerviós.

Deu tractar-se d'una espècie de publicitat, això no té cap ni peus!

Va dir la Lily mentre passava els tres trossos de pergamí al seu pare, perquè tota la família llegís la carta.

A veure.. – va dir el senyor Evans amb veu calmada mentre agafava les

tres fulles que la seva filla li donava. – _Escola de... què_? – va mirar a la Lily i va continuar llegint. - ... De_ bruixeria Hogwarts, director: Albus Dumbledore. _Això deu ser una broma!

Segueix llegint, Daniel! – va replicar la senyora Evans amb ànsia.

Està bé: _(Ordre de Merlí de primera classe, Cavaller de Warlock,_

_Membre d'honor de la Confederació Internacional de... Bruixots_?. Deu meu! Ja no saben què inventar per vendre't les coses, quines bajanades! – va dir fent una rialla i mirant a la seva família, però nomes la Petúnia somreia. La senyora Evans i la Lily estaven extremadament series.

Dóna'm això!

La senyora Evans li va prendre els fulls de pergamí i va continuar llegint:

_Benvolguda senyoreta Evans, em plau informar-vos que heu estat_

_admesa a l'Escola de Bruixeria Hogwarts. Aprofito l'avinentesa per fer-vos arribar la llista dels llibres i el material que necessiteu per seguir les classes, així com les explicacions adients per a entendre el món de la màgia, tenint en compte que prové d'una família muggle (gent sense poders màgics) i que no haurà sentit a parlar mai del nostre món. El curs comença l'1 de setembre. Espero el vostre mussol (correu màgic) abans del 31 de juliol. Afectuosament, Minerva McGonagall, Directora adjunta._ – la senyora Evans va respirar, va mirar a la seva filla menor i va llegir per sobre les següents fulles.

Bé, aquí diu que tot ho podem trobar a Londres. No perdem res per anar

i comprovar de que es tracta, de pas comprem un nou uniforme per a la Petúnia, que el que té ja li h quedat curt i un vestit per la Lily, que ja li fa falta. A més si això és una broma o una mena de publicitat, trobarem a més gent que els hi hagi passat el mateix, no devem ser els únics a qui han enviat aquesta carta, no?

La senyora Evans no anava errada, no molt lluny d'allà els Llopin celebraven l'arribada de la carta. La senyora Llopin plorava d'emoció i petonejava al seu fill únic fins deixar-li la cara xopa, mentre el senyor Llopin llegia la carta i elogiava al director de l'escola.

A casa dels Black la carta no era la part més important del correu, el senyor Black tirava el sobre tancat a la falda del seu fill menor amb un "era d'esperar" mentre la senyora Black es queixava per a enèsima vegada del mal que feien els sangdefang a l'escola i li tornava a repetir al seu fill que fes el favor de no ajuntar-se amb aquella xusma, cosa l que el va fer fer una ganyota de desaprovació.

El senyor Potter despentinava encara més al seu fill, mentre li donava una espècie de farcell platejat i li deia amb un somriure de complicitat que en fes bon ús. La senyora Potter ja començava a preparar la llar de foc per a viatjar cap a Londres a buscar el material per al nou curs.

Els Babbaw renyaven al seu fill per haver trencat de nou el gerro quan havia topat amb la taula del menjador mentre anava corrents amb el sobre a la mà i cridant: "m'han acceptat, m'han acceptat!"

Els Snape tornaven a discutir sense ni adonar-se'n de que el seu fill llegia tranquil·lament la carta l que havia esperat des de que havia sentit per primera vegada les meravelles de Hogwarts i sobretot des de que sabia l que estaria nou mesos sense haver de suportar les constants discussions dels seus pares, a les que, per altra banda, ja s'havia acostumat.


	2. Chapter 2

**2UN ALTRE MÓN**

Aquella nit la Lily no havia dormit gens, havia passat la nit pensant en la carta misteriosa i tractant d'imaginar-se que és el que trobaria a Londres. Per una part estava segura de que tot allò era una nova forma de publicitat, però per l'altre no podia parar de pensar (o desitjar) que era real i que descobriria un nou món on els poders màgics estarien a l'ordre del dia. Dintre del cotxe, de camí a Londres, anava repassant per mil·lèsima vegada el tros de pergamí on explicava com eral món dels bruixots, amb el xiuxiueig de "quina bogeria!" de la seva germana molestant-la cada minut.

Bé, és aquí. – va dir la Lily parant a tota la seva família davant d'una

taberna bastant fosca. Un cartell bastant brut penjava davant de la porta amb el rètol de _Marmita foradada _escrit amb tinta violeta. Excepte la Lily la resta de la família va haver de fer un esforç per veure l'entrada del pub, tot i que estaven just davant. Quan per fi van estar segurs de que allí hi havia una porta, cosa l que la resta de la gent semblava ignorar, van entrar. La car que feien els senyors Evans no era res comparades amb les de les seves filles, la Lily havia obert tant la boca com els ulls i la Petúnia tenia una expressió que estava entre sorpresa i fàstic que li desfigurava la seva cara de cavall. A dins de _La marmita foradada_ la gent semblava estar acostumada l que entressin famílies que es quedaven paralitzades a la porta en descobrir tot de gent vestida de bruixot i sobretot adonar-se que hi havia safates que servien estranyes begudes soles.

Més muggles. – va xiuxiuejar un home prim amb una negra melena fins

a l'esquena i un barret carabassa de bruixot a una dona amb la cara rodona i el cabell curt que llegia un diari on, li va semblar a la Lily, la gent de la fotografia de la portada es movia.

Lily, maca, per on s'ha d'anar ara?. – la mare de la Lily tenia una

expressió nerviosa, però la seva veu era suau i calmada com sempre. La Lily els va guiar fins una habitació petita on només hi havia un cubell d'escombraries. Ara ja no sabia com continuar, al full posa l que d'aquí s'obria l'entrada per passar a la Ronda d'Allà picant als maons de la paret, però la Lily no veia cap lloc per on es pogués obrir cap entrada.

No sé per què hem hagut d'agafar el transport muggle per arribar fins

aquí?. – una dona de cabells negres va entrar a l'estreta habitació seguida d'un home alt també de cabells negres curts i d'un noi d'onze anys amb els mateixos cabells que els seus pares que li queien graciosament a la cara. Les dues famílies es van quedar mirant un moment i de sobte el senyor Evans es va dirigir a l'home alt.

Perdoni, estem buscant la Ronda d'Alà..

D'Allà, pare!

Si, si. Que ens podrien ajudar?

La dona es va limitar a mirar-los amb cara de menyspreu, l'home va girar els ulls cap al cel i la Lily li va poder llegir als llavis la paraula muggles mentre feia un sospir. Però el noi contràriament a la reacció dels seus pares va fer-li un somriure al senyor Evans, va tocar uns maons a la paret quedava just davant de la porta i, davant de la sorpresa de la família Evans, els maons es van recargolar i van formar un ample arc per on van passar a un carrer ple de gent.

Ei! El meu nom és Black, Sirius Black. Sou muggles oi? El teu primer any?. – el noi havia estès

la mà a la Lily, cosa l que semblava no agradar molt als seus pares. – No et preocupis no tindràs cap problema, hi ha moltes famílies com la teva aquí! I desgraciadament com la meva. Ens veiem... em?.

Evans, Lilian Evans. – es va apressar a dir la Lily. Estava una mica parada per la reacció del noi,

sense deixar de notar que era molt atractiu va donar-li la mà i li va fer un somriure. El noi li va fer l'ullet i se'n va anar a buscar als seus pares que feia estona l que s'havien allunyat.

Adéu Lily!. – va dir en Sirius fent un gest amb la mà.

Adéu!. – va dir la Lily amb la cara com un tomàquet.

Desprès d'investigar una mica per la Ronda d'Allà, els Evans van preguntar a un home que estava regant unes plantes - o això eral que semblava- on eral banc dels bruixots, la carta deia l que les lliures no valien i que per comprar haurien de canviar-les pels diners dels bruixots. La Lily encara no es podia creure tot el que estava veient, ara ja no creieu que allò fos cap broma ni publicitat, ara estava segur que allò era un somni des del primer totxo que havia recargolat aquell tal Sirius fins als estrafolaris personatges que ara parlaven amb els seus pares. Com? Qui o que eren aquella espècie de... gnoms? va repassar corrents la carta de les explicacions, estava segur que deia alguna cosa de les criatures que es feien càrrec de Gringgots, el banc dels bruixots. Si, ho va trobar: _Gringgots és probablement el lloc més segur del món, molt encanteris i besties el guarden. Els goblins tenen el control de Gringgots, són criatures molt intel·ligents que fan possible el bon funcionament d'aquest banc. Els diners que..._

Goblins, així que a més a més de persones, en el món dels bruixots vivien, amagades de la resta del món, criatures fantàstiques. "Si això no és un somni definitivament les torrades d'aquest matí portaven alguna cosa més que melmelada" va pensar la Lily sense treure la mirada dels goblins. Mentre la Lily divagava la Petúnia, que no havia obert boca des de l'entrada a la _Marmita foradada_ li va pegar una cleca a la seva germana petita.

Ai! Que coi penses que fas?

Bé, ja sabem que això no és cap somni, més ben dit cap mal son. Jo me'n torno a casa. Tot aquí

és... ANORMAL!

Els goblins i la resta de la gent que hi havia a Gringgots v quedar-se mirant la Petúnia com si l'anormal fos ella. La Petúnia havia començat a parlar amb veu calmada, però ara estava molt nerviosa i mirava a tothom com si fossin besties perilloses que la poguessin atacar en qualsevol moment. La Lily va suggerir a la seva germana l que es tranquil·litzés, però aquesta li va llançar una mirada de terror, va dir alguna cosa als seus pares i va sortir corrents del banc abans que la Lily pogués reaccionar. La Lily no va tornar a veure la Petúnia en tot el dia, però se'n va oblidar només tornar a posar un peu a la _Ronda d'Allà_. Tot era fantàstic i increïble, desprès de la cleca l que li havia donat la seva germana al clatell la Lily estava cada cop més segura de que tot el que veia era real.

**3. HOGWARTS EXPRÉS I SANGS DE FANG**

Aquell dia havia estat el dia més estrany, però a la vegada més fantàstic que havia passat la Lily. Quan va arribar a casa ja havia comprat tot el que necessitava i els seus pares li havien comprat, desprès de la insistència de la Lily, un mussol de color cendra molt elegant, segons la Lily era una monada. Gracies al mussol van poder enviar la carta l que confirmava l'assistència de la Lily a Hogwarts. La mare de la Lily no se'n fiava gaire d'aquella forma de comunicació, creieu que el mussol no tornaria, però la Lily tenia la sensació de que el mussol entenia tot el que li deia i que tenia molt clar el que havia de fer. La Petúnia no va tornar a parlar des de l'escena de Gringgots, però a la Lily no l'importava, perquè no es treia del cap la Ronda d'Allà. Ara l que estava de nou a casa seva tornava a tindre aquella sensació de tenir un nus a l'estómac, perquè cada matí creieu que tot havia estat un somni fins que els seus pares li tornaven a parlar de la nova escola. La Lily es passava el dia repassant els llibres de text que li havien comprat i cada nit es tornava a provar la túnica negra amb l'escut del lleó, la serp, el teixó i l'àguila l que faria servir a Hogwarts, com per comprovar que no s'havia encongit durant el dia.

I per fi va arribar el dia, aquella nit la Lily havia revisat el seu bagul, que també s'havia comprat a la Ronda d'Allà, unes cinquanta vegades per comprovar que no es deixava res, fins que la seva mare la va obligar a ficar-se al llit.

ES va llevar i va tornar a tenir el nus a l'estómac, però va veure el bagul preparat a la porta i es va tranquil·litzar una mica. La resta de la família l'esperava esmorzant a la cuina, menys la Petúnia, que semblava l que estigues mastegant una llimona en comptes de torrades, tots li van fer un ampli somriure.

Desprès d'un viatge en cotxe en què no va ningú, la família Evans va arribar a King's Cross.

Hem de passar través del mur i arribarem a l'andana 9 i tres quarts. – va explicar la Lily

rellegint la carta explicadora als seus pares, la Petúnia s'havi quedat al cotxe, perquè deia l que no volia tornar a veure monstres.

I com se suposa l que ho hem de fer? – la mare de la Lily estava molt nerviosa, tant que gairebé

atropella a un ancià que intentava pujar a un tren amb el carret de la Lily. No va fer falta l que la Lily respongués a la seva mare, una dona de cabells rissats amb una nena de' ulls marrons van passar pel seu costat directes cap al mur que separava l'andana nou de la deu i en comptes de xocar-hi es van esvair.

Endavant! – va cridar amb poca decisió el senyor Evans mentre s'encaminava cap al mur.

Daniel! – no va acabar de cridar que el seu marit ja havia desaparegut. La senyora Evans va

mirar a la seva filla petita l que va fer el mateix que el seu pare i es va esvair amb el carret on duia el bagul i la gàbia amb en Doigh, que així era com havia batejat al seu mussol, el nom l'havia tret del primer llibre d'encanteris que havia obert, era un bruixot que havia descobert el poder de les xinxetes amb els encanteris transportadors. La senyora Evans va passar la barrera amb els ulls tancats, però quan els va obrir va descobrir que a l'altra banda hi esperava un tren de color escarlata amb el nom d'EXPRÉS de Hogwarts i va tornar a tancar els ulls repetides vegades per fer creïble aquella visió, encara l que desprès de veure com s'obria una paret i d'haver parlat amb un goblin com si fos la cosa més normal del món, ja no hi havia gaires coses que la sorprenguessin. A l'andana "Nou i tres quarts" hi havia molt d'aldarull, tot de nois i noies acomiadant-se dels seus pares i un munt de crits d'òlibes. La Lily no cabia en si de l'emoció que sentia en aquells moments. Encara li semblava increïble que només fes un mes hagués estat tan tranquil·la ignorant l'existència d'aquell extraordinari món on tot se solucionava per art de màgia, segons el seu llibre d'història de la màgia, tot aquell món existia des de que va aparèixer el primer home a la terra i tot aquell temps havia estat i estava amagada dels muggles. Amb l'ajuda dels seus pares va aconseguir pujar el bagul i en Doigh al tren, va buscar un compartiment gairebé buit, només hi havia un noi bastant escarransit de cabells negres que portava un mocador a la mà i no parava de mocar-se, i quan va aconseguir arraconar el seu bagul, va treure el cap per la finestra i va acabar d'acomiadar-se dels seus pares. A la seva mare començaven a brillar-li els ulls anunciant xàfec i el seu pare no parava de somriure.

Encara no em crec que hagis de passar nou mesos fora de casa.

No et preocupis mare tornaré per Nadal.

Ja ens ensenyaràs el que has après, a veure si podem aconseguir netejar la casa sense moure'ns del sofà.

Pare, ja saps que els alumnes no tenen permès fer màgia fora de l'escola i menys en llocs plens de muggles, ho deia a la carta!

Ja, ja, ja només feia broma, encara l que no ho entenc.

El tren es posava en marxa i la Lily es va afanyar a donar l'últim petó a la seva mare i a tornar-li a prometre que tornaria per Nadal. Va seure i va dir Adéu amb la mà fins que va perdre de vista als seus pares, aleshores va reparar en el noi que hi havia el seu davant, havia parat de mocar-se i mirava per la finestra ignorant la presencia de la Lily.

Ehem. – va fer la Lily per cridar l'atenció del seu acompanyant, però aquest semblava estar

absort amb el paisatge. – Hola, el meu nom és Lilian Evans, és el primer any que vaig a Hogwarts. – no li agradava presentar-se pel seu diminutiu. – I tu?

El noi va deixar de mirar el paisatge i va mirar amb expressió de cansament a la Lily.

I jo que? – va dir lentament el noi, com si li costes molt pronunciar cada paraula.

Que com et dius?

Severus Snape. – va contestar secament el noi abans de tornar quedar-se absort observant el

moviment dels núvols d'aquell dia solejat.

Aquest també és el primer any que vas a Hogwarts? – la Lily ho va deixar córrer després de

veure que parlant amb el seu mussol tindria una conversa més llarga l que es podia aconseguir amb aquell noi que no desenganxava el seu nas aguilenc de la finestra.

De sobte, quan la Lily començava a desanimar-se de fer nous amics, a l'escola on anava no hi havia gent molt interessant, però almenys podies estar una estona parlant i fins i tot riure, des de que sabia l que aniria a una nova escola s'havia fet il·lusions de trobar a gent més divertida i més semblant allà, va entrar una noia de cabells castanys a l'igual que els ulls una mica esverada.

Us fa res que m'assegui aquí? – va preguntar amb un somriure. – al compartiment on estava

han començat a fer una guerra amb els uniformes, que per cert; ja ens hauríem de posar.

Per mi passa.

Moltes gracies, em dic Anne Stone, encantada!. – va dir la noia estenent la mà a la Lily, mentre

s'assentava al costat d'en Severus Snape.

Jo em dic Lilian Evans, bé em diuen Lily. – aquella noia li havia caigut bé, potser era perquè

Desprès de conèixer a en Severus Snape qualsevol que li hagués dit una frase sencera li hauria caigut bé, però igualment va estar contenta de tenir algú amb qui parlar, cosa l que va fer durant tot el viatge, fins que va arribar a l'explicació de la seva procedència no màgica. A l'Anne, que havia nascut en una família de bruixots li feia il·lusió conèixer algú de procedència muggle, però en Severus Snape no semblava pensar el mateix, quan la Lily va explicar que no sabia res de Hogwarts fins que havia rebut la carta, perquè tota la seva família era muggle el noi va cridar una paraula l que la Lily no va entendre, però que per la cara de l'Anne devia ser un insult.

Sang de fang? On està el Sang de fang?

Això, on està la bestia? – dos nois de cabells negres van entrar com una exhalació al

compartiment, ja portaven les túniques i aguantaven les varetes amb la mà com si estiguéssin apunt de fer un encanteri. En Severus Snape estava de peu senyalant la Lily amb cara de fàstic. La Lily no tenia ni idea del que passava, a cas era dolent ser filla de muggles, i que era allò de Sang de fang.

No us apropeu pot ser contagiós!. – Els dos nois van posar-se davant de la Lily, però de sobte

van començar a riure.

Bé, com et dius bon home?

Se.. Se.. Severus Snape. – va dir el noi del nas aguilenc mirant amb els ulls molt oberts als dos

nois abans d'esternudar i tornar a mocar-se sorollosament.

Doncs no volem que tornis a dir Sang de fang a cap persona. – va dir molt seriós el noi més alt,

que la Lily acabava de recordar que eral mateix que l'havia ajudat a entrar a la Ronda d'Allà, davant la sorpresa de l'Anne i del Severus que va apartar el mocador i li va dir quequejant:

Jo només dic el que penso, i si penso que és una Sang de fang, perquè ho és, doncs vaig i ells s'ho

dic!

Però que significa SANG DE FANG?

Doncs saps que penso jo. – va dir l'altre noi, que era més baix que en Sirius i tenials cabells

molt despentinats, ignorant el crit de desesperació de la Lily. – Penso que ets un... Nas de mocs! I com ho ets t'ho puc dir oi?

A veure nois, no he marxat d'una baralla de túniques per anar a parar a un duel de bruixots sense

experiència. – va dir l'Anne amb veu autoritària quan en Severus havia tret la vareta de la butxaca i apuntava ara a en Sirius ara al noi despentinat. – Així que Potter, Black i... mmm ... tu, ja esteu sortint, que la Lily i jo ens hem de posar l'uniforme.

Ostres Stone, Ara l que començàvem a divertir-nos. – va dir en Sirius.

FORA!

Està bé, però desprès m'hauràs de presentar a l'encantadora filla de muggles. – va dir el que

devia ser en Potter fent-li un somriure a la Lily i desapareixent per la porta darrere l'Snape.

Quan la Lily i l'Anne van haver-se canviat, l'Anne va explicar a la Lily que no tothom tenia la mateixa opinió dels nascuts de muggles, que aquestes persones, ignorants, denominaven Sang de fang als que no provenien d'una família amb una llarga nissaga de bruixots, perquè no els consideraven dignes de ser bruixots i que personalment ella ho trobava una bajanada, que havia molts nascuts de muggles que havien estat grans bruixots i que això no es podia decidir i per tant tots tindríem de ser igual de dignes. També li va dir que la majoria d'aquests acabaven a la casa d'Slytherin, que segons ella, era la pitjor casa en què podies estar. A la Lily tot allò li recordava el racisme que tenien el muggles, però pel color de la pell i a la situació d'alemanya feia uns anys quan hi havia Hidler amb la seva obsessió de la raça ària i tota la pesca. Aquell episodi la va entristir una mica, però l'Anne li va recordar que hi havia gent que no ho pensava, com en Sirius, en James – que així es deia noi del cabell despentinat – i ella mateixa. A mesura l que parlava amb l'Anne s'adonava el poc que sabia del món dels mags, i de que poc li servia haver-se repassat milions de vegades la carta informativa, que tot allò que la seva nova amiga l'explicava no sortia escrit a cap lloc, ni tan sols ho havia vist als llibres de text. D'altra banda s'alegrava d'haver conegut algú com l'Anne, perquè amb ella al costat no li caldria cap paper informatiu i tindria a algú a qui preguntar les coses sense sentir-se estúpida per ser l'únic que no ho sabia.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 ARRIBADA AMB FANTASMES**

Ja era fosc quan el tren va començar a parar, però encara l que l'aire bufava amb força no feia gaire fred. La Lily va sortir darrere de l'Anne que va anar directe cap a un home que duia un abric de pell de talp i que era dos vegades més alt que un home normal que cridava als nens de primer curs. L'home que tenia un cabell molt negre i frondosos els va portar fins a la vora d'un gran llac negre on van agafar unes barques que els portarien a Hogwarts. Durant el viatge la Lily es preguntava com seria l'escola, sabia l que era un castell, però tenia la impressió de que aquest seria diferent, i no s'equivocava, Hogwarts eral castell més gran i més fantàstic que mai havia vist, fins i tot Els nois de famílies de bruixots, com l'Anne, que havien escoltat les extraordinàries descripcions de Hogwarts des de sempre, no van deixar de fer un gran "WAUU!" quan el castell situat sobre un penya-segat va fer-se visible.

Ei! Ei Stone! – en James, que es trobava en la barca del costat, cridava i saludava movent

perillosament l'embarcació. – Encara no m'has presentat a la teva amiga!

ES diu Lily Evans. – va contestar-li tranquil·lament en Sirius que també estava a la barca.

I tu com ho saps? – el James havia fet un bot que va fer caure a un noi de cabells rossos i

mirada de por, que també anava a la seva barca, a l'aigua. Tots es van quedar quiets mirant com un gran tentacle sortia de l'aigua negra del llac profund i tornava a la barca el noi ros amb la mirada, ara de terror, i xop com una sopa. A partir d'aquell moment la Lily li va tenir molt de respecte a aquell llac.

Quin parell! – una noia rossa de cabells llargs i rissats es mirava l'embarcació del James i en

Sirius amb un somriure afable als llavis. – Comencen un nou curs i ja tiren a nois a l'aigua! Ja, ja, ja, ja! crec que ens faran riure molt aquest curs.

Doncs a mi no em fa gens de gràcia! Crec que hauran de ser una mica menys... Escandalosos si

no volen ser expulsats de l'escola.

Estic d'acord amb tu Lily, però saps que et dic que ja ells s'ho faran! Serà el seu problema si acaben

expulsats – va dir efusivament l'Anne.

Van arribar a l'escola sota una gran lluna plena i van caminar rere el gran home que els guiava i que s'havia tret l'abric de talp per posar-se'l a l'alumne que havia caigut a l'aigua. Aquest anava ensopegant, que l'abric li arrossegava uns quants metres pel terra.

Nois us presento a la professora Mcgonagall. – va dir l'home quan van haver arribat a una sala on

els esperava una dona jove amb el cabell recollit sota un barret de bruixa de color violeta.

Gracies Hàgrid. – la dona va fer un somriure i quan el Hàgrid va sortir per la porta es va dirigir

als alumnes amb veu severa. La Lily tenia l'estranya sensació d'haver vist aquella cara de pocs amics abans, però aviat se'n va oblidar, perquè les paraules de la dona la van fer tornar a la realitat.

Primer de tot benvinguts a Hogwarts – la professora McGonagall estava una mica nerviosa,

segurament eral seu primer any com a subdirectora, però tot i així parlava amb veu serena. – seguidament seran seleccionats, davant de tota l'escola, per a pertànyer a una de les quatre cases, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf o Slytherin. La casa a l que siguin destinats i la resta d'alumnes d'aquella casa seran com una família durant el temps que estiguin a Hogwarts, els bons actes i la feina ben feta sumaran punts, així com saltar-se les normes farà perdre'ls a la casa a l que pertanyi l'alumne, a final de curs s'otorgarà la copa de les residencies a aquelles que aconsegueixi més punts. Ara esperin-se aquí fins que torni a avisar-los – la professora McGonagall se'n va anar i els va deixar sols.

Seleccionats? Com? La Lily començava a estar nerviosa, no sabia com era la selecció, però ella no tenia ni la més mínima idea de la màgia, i si la feien tornar a casa, no suportaria a la Petúnia restregan-li contínuament per la cara, i el pitjor seria anar a un institut muggle sabent que existia aquell món fantàstic. La cara de la Lily anava empal·lidint per moments i tenia un nus a la gol que no la deixava parlar, de sobte va notar com si algú l'hagués tirat una galleda d'aigua freda a sobre. Va fer un bot i va veure com una persona de color fum que flotava per sobre els caps dels alumnes sortia de la sala travessant la paret. La Lily va fer un crit ofegat, però l'Anne li va dir amb veu tranquil·l que a Hogwarts era normal que els fantasmes passegessin com si res. L'Anne era una gran admiradora dels muggles i sabia molt sobre el món no màgic, gairebé tant com del màgic, els seus pares l'havien portat un any a una escola muggle, per això sempre comprenia les reaccions de la Lily.

Evans, si tens por jo et protegiré! – el James havia vist la reacció de la Lily i reia amb el Sirius.

Va calla Potter! – va dir l'Anne mentre feia una mirada assassina a la noia ross que havia estat

a l'embarcació amb elles i que ara reia sotal nas. Abans que en James pogués contestar, la porta es va obrir i la professora McGonagall els va anunciar que ja podien passar.

**5. QUATRE CASES I UN BARRET**

Van entrar en una sala enorme amb quatre llargues taules plenes d'alumnes amb l'uniforme de Hogwarts, van passar entre les taules fins arribar davant d'una altra taul que estava en un extrem del saló per poder observar les quatre sales, era la taula dels professors i un avi amb ulleres de mitja lluna la presidia. Al sostre de la sala s'hi podia observar, per sorpresa de la Lily, la mateixa lluna plen que els havia il·luminat el camí en barca cap a Hogwarts per sobre d'un munt d'espelmes que il·luminaven la sala. Al menys allò era menys impactant que ser travessada per un fantasma, va pensar la Lily mentre mirava l'esplèndida nit que es veia sostre. La professora McGonagall havia tret un tamboret sobre el qual reposava un barret de Bruixot extremadament brut. Un tall que tenial barret per damunt de l'ala es va obrir lentament i va començar a cantar. La cançó parlava de les cases a les que serien destinats i que ell serial que els escolliria. La Lily no sabia com un barret podria classificar als alumnes, però Desprès de veure'l parlar no se'n va preocupar, Ara l que sabia l que no hauria de demostrar els seus coneixements màgics estava molt més tranquil·la.

La professora McGonagall va desplegar un pergamí i va començar a cridar als alumnes que s'assentaven al tamboret i es posaven el barret. La Lily estava molt atenta per no fer el ridícul quan li toques allà, però ser escollit no era res gaire complicat, només havies d'esperar que el barret crides la cas que et tocava.

Adams, Eduard – el primer noi va seure i amb cara de por es va posar el barret que va estar callat

un moment i de sobte...

RAVENCLAW! - el noi es va treure el barret i va anar corrents cap a la taula allargada on tots

els que hi havia asseguts aplaudien enèrgicament. La Lily va pensar que semblaven bona gent i que Ravenclaw no seria una mala casa, encara l que li semblaven Gryffindor, que es va posar a cridar quan en Black, Sirius hi va anar a seure, estaria molt bé també. En canvi quan Crow, Caroline va ser seleccionada per Slytherin, la gent que va aplaudir i cridar no li va semblar gens agradable. Hufflepuff on va anar a parar Diggle, Tom era més alegre, però no semblaven gaire intel·ligents, pot ser tot eren prejudicis, perquè l'Anne li havia parlat molt de totes les cases i el barret ho havia rematat, de sobte:

Evans, Lilian – la Lily es va sobresaltar i quan va mirar a la professora McGonagall va adonar-se

de que allò eral somni que havia tingut el di que li havien enviat la carta.

Evans, Lilian – va repetir la professora, a la Lily se li va tornar a formar aquell maleït nus a la

gol que no la deixava reaccionar, i si tot havia estat un altre somni?

Senyoreta Evans, podria pujar per ser seleccionada?

La Lily estava paralitzada, esperav que la professora McGonagall es poses a cridar amb la veu de la seva mare avisant que l'esmorzar estava llest, però la professora seguia esperant amb els ulls molt oberts i mirava repetidament el pergamí on tenials noms dels alumnes. La Lily va sortir ensopegant cap al tamboret, l'Anne li havia donat una empenta. Va seure al tamboret i la professora Mcgonagall li va posar el barret, li anava gran i no veia res. Així era millor, al menys ningú li veuria la car que feia esperant que un barret la seleccionés.

Molt bé, m'agraden els alumnes difícils. Hauré de pensar una estona – una veu parlava, però

dintre del barret, la Lily es va espantar, però va entendre que el que parlava eral barret i va desitjar que no estigués gaire estona més pensant

Tranquil·la això és una decisió que no s'ha de prendre a la lleugera. A veure, et podria posar a

Hufflepuff, sembles decidida a treballar dur i tens bon cor o a Ravenclaw tens intel·ligència, però també vols arribar lluny, que tal Slytherin? No. També veig molt de valor cap al futur, està bé, penso que et posaré a...

" Per favor dona igual a la cas que vagi, el que no vull es seguir aquí mentre tothom em mira." La Lily començava a posar-se vermella quan..

GRYFFINDOR!

La Lily es va treure ràpidament el barret i va anar cap a la taul que feia més soroll i es va seure al costat d'un noi d'ulls grisos que li va donar la benvinguda a Gryffindor i li va fer un somriure a en Sirius, que li recordava quantes casualitats havien compartit. Ara estava molt tranquil·la i esperava impacient que a l'Anne també li toques Gryffindor. Desprès de molts alumnes i de que el James segues al seu costat.

Ho sabia James!.- va cridar en Sirius donant uns cops a l'esquena del seu amic.

El que jo no m'esperava es que tu hi anessis a parar, amb els pares que tens!

Doncs es que m'ha suggerit que estaria bé a Slytherin i jo li he suggerit que ell estaria bé dintre

de la meva llar de foc. – en James i en Sirius van riure amb ganes. En realitat el barret l'havia seleccionat tan ràpid que la Lily no creieu que el barret hagués dubtat de posar-la a Gryffindor.

La noia dels cabells rossos, Apricot, Diane, feia eston que esperava a la taula de Gryffindor i ara estava asseguda entre el Sirius i el noi que havia caigut a l'aigu que es deia Petigrew, Ben. La noia no parava de mirar al Sirius amb un somriure als llavis, i quan aquest havia fet la broma havia rigut tant que gairebé cau a terra. Desprès de Snape, Severus que va anar a parar a Slytherin li va tocar a Stone, Anne. L'Anne estava tranquil·la, però el barret va tardar una bona estona a triar-la a Gryffindor. La Lily va donar un cop al James, d'emocionad que estava, quan es va aixecar per aplaudir i felicitar a la seva amiga. En Sirius li va donar un cop a l'esquena mentre deia l que sabia l que era de bona pasta, però l'Anne va dir enfadad que el barret havia dubtat molt i fins i tot li havia insinuat d'anar a Slytherin. Encara l que tenia un somriure radiant als llavis que indicav que estava orgullosa.

Amb Wood, Henry a Hufflepuff i Zinc, Amanda a Ravenclaw va acabar la tria i el professor que presidia la taula es va aixecar i es va fer silenci a la sala.

AL SOPAR

Benvinguts a tots al nou curs de Hogwarts – va dir el professor mirant per sobre dels caps dels

alumnes amb els seus ulls grisos darrere d'unes ulleres de mitja lluna – Bé, com veig que no esteu disposats a escoltar l'avorreix discurs d'un vell tocat de l'ala, al menys amb la panxa buida, Que comenci el festí!

Que no menges Lily? – va preguntar-li l'Anne. La Lily s'havi quedat absorta mirant al

professor, semblava molt content i també una mica boig, i no se'n havia adonat que els plats que tenia davant, que feia uns segons estaven buits, ara estaven plens de fabulosos àpats i salses.

Qui és? – va preguntar-li a l'Anne senyalant al professor que havia parlat.

Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts – va respondre en James amb un somriure als llavis,

mentre es servia unes salsitxes. – i segons els meus pares el millor bruixot del nostre temps.

En això estic d'acord amb en Potter, és un geni! – va afirmar l'Anne. – Encara l que està una mica

boig, això si.

La Lily va notar que tenia una gana ferotge i no podia estar en millor lloc per tenir gana, la taula era plena de deliciosos àpats. Tothom estava molt alegre i parlava animosament, fins i tot semblàveu els fantasmes no feien tanta por. Un fantasma amb una gorgera se'ls apropà, la Lily el seguia amb la mirada, no fos cas que la travessés, aquella sensació de caure't un cubell d'aigua freda a sobre no li havia agradat gens.

Benvinguts joves gryffis, el meu nom és Sir Nicholas de Mimsy – va dir el fantasma amb un

somriure als llavis – soc el fantasma en cap de Gryffindor i...

Tu no ets en Nick "per poc sense cap"? – va tallar-lo en Sirius. – Ensenya'ns perquè et diuen

així, vinga!

Ja hi som! – va dir irritat el fantasma – Cada any el mateix, es que no us cansareu mai de

preguntar-me el mateix?

Amb resignació va agafar-se d'una orella i va estirar. Els cap se li va desenganxar del coll, excepte per una petita part. La Diane Apricot va obrir tant la boc que el tros d'entrecot que estava mossegant li va caure al plat, i la Lily es va ennuegar amb una patata fregida, sort de les palmades a l'esquen que li va donar el James. Quan va tornar a respirar, la Lily tenia un munt de preguntes per a en Nick-per-poc-sense-cap, però aquest havia marxat indignat abans de que pogués obrir la boca.

Desprès de la presentació del fantasma tots estaven molt alegres i no paraven de parlar. L'Anne discutia amb en James sobre Quidditch ("Aquest any el mundial s'ha celebrat a Espanya, m'hauria agradat veure el partit, diuen què l'Hernàndez va fer una finta de Wronski que va deixar al caçador ucraïnès fet un mapa." Sí, per ser noia no juga gens malament"Perdona? No té res a veure ser noia, l'hernàndez és molt millor que molts dels caçadors, figaflors, nois" Però el caçador d'Anglaterra és molt bo, hauríem arribat a la final, llàstima d'aquella bala...") I en Sirius li explicava a la Lily com odiava la seva família, sobretot al seu germà, mentre la Diane Apricot seguia molt interessada la conversa i donava la raó a en Sirius sempre que podia. Al final en Sirius es va cansar de tindre-la enganxada tota l'estona i es va haver de conformar amb en Ben Babaw, el noi que havia caigut a l'aigua, durant la resta del sopar.

El sopar va acabar quan l'Albus Dumbledore es va tornar a aixecar i tots els plats van quedar tan nets i buits com al principi. El gran saló va tornar quedar en silenci, tothom incloent els professors havi quedat satisfet i bastant ple.

Un sopar excel·lent! – va començar a dir el professor Dumbledore – Només vull donar els habituals

avisos de principi de curs;

Els alumnes de primer han de saber que el bosc que hi ha al costat del llac està prohibit per a tots els alumnes de Hogwarts.

Les proves per als equips de quidditch es faran la segona setmana de curs al camp de quidditch, els interessats a formar part de l'equip de la seva residencia s'han de posar en contacte amb el professor Broom.

Per acabar dues novetats d'aquest any: La primera és que tenim un nou arbre als terrenys de Hogwarts, és de l'espècie _enfadus boxinensis_, així queda prohibit a tots els alumnes apropar-se i tots sabeu, perquè, els que no ho sàpiguen els informaré que aquesta espècie d'arbre, que es diu popularment Pi Cabaralla, no suporta als bruixots i sap defensar-se quan creu que el molesten. Per més informació la biblioteca està oberta sempre i la jove professora Coliflor estarà encantada de respondre tots els dubtes que tingueu.

I finalment us presento al nou encarregat de manteniment Argus Filch, la llista de tots els objectes prohibits segueix penjada al tauler d'anuncis de cada residencia.

Per què deuen haver plantat un Pi Cabaralla? Normalment són molt perillosos. – va dir l'Anne

amb les celles arrufades mirant al professor Dumbledore. – Igualment serà millor no apropar-s'hi, l'últim cop que vaig veure un, gairebé no ho explico.

Desprès de cantar la cançó de l'escola, que no tenia melodia, l'havies d'improvisar, la Lily i la resta dels seus companys de primer van pujar darrere del noi dels ulls grisos que havia felicitat a la Lily, que era monitor, fins a la sala comuna de Gryffindor. L'escola era molt gran i bastant laberíntica, tots els alumnes estaven molt cansats i el camí des del Gran Saló fins a la sala comuna se'ls va fer etern. Quan van arribar van pujar, les noies a un i Els nois a un altre, als dormitoris. Allí van veure els seus baguls, els dormitoris eres circulars i hi havia llits amb baldaquí, la Lily va agafar un al costat de l'Anne, es va posar el pijama i s'hi va ficar a dintre. A l'habitació només dormien les noies de primer i totes van tardar molt poc a dormir-se, l'Anne va dir bona nit en veu alta i abans que les altres lis desitgessin també bona nit es v quedar dormida. Encara l que l'emoció d'aquell primer dia li durava, la Lily estava tant cansad que només tancar els ulls es quedar dormida.

A l'habitació dEls nois va passar alguna cosa semblant, tots van escollir el llit que més els hi agradava, però abans de que en James es fiques al llit en Sirius li va cridar l'atenció, encar quedava un llit que estava buit.

Qui deu ser? Faltar el primer dia de curs és molt estrany. – va dir en Sirius amb un aire de

sospita i emoció a la veu.

Deixa-ho estar, segur que està malalt o alguna cosa per l'estil – va dir el James amb veu cansada.

En Sirius va provar d'incitar al seu amic, però aquest es quedà adormit només tancar el llum. Una mica més tranquil en Sirius va deixar de pensar en el company absent i mirant la llum de la lluna va caure en un somni profund sense adonar-se que fora passava una estranya criatura en direcció al bosc prohibit.


	4. Chapter 4

**7. COMENCEM LES CLASSES AMB UN XIULET**

Aquella nit la Lily va tornar a somiar, aquest cop amb una estranya criatur que es movia per dintre d'un bosc, algú la cridava, la Lily corria per agafar a la criatura, però just quan estava apunt d'atrapar-la somni va acabar. La Lily es va sobresaltar i es va incorporar dintre del seu llit, per un moment va estar desorientada, però ràpidament va recordar que ara estava a Hogwarts. L'Anne va córrer les cortines del llit de la Lily amb un somriure d'orella a orella, però ràpidament la cara se li transformà en una expressió de sorpresa.

Que et passa Lily? – la Lily estava blanca i tenia la cara xopa de suor.

No et preocupis estic bé, que creus que hi haurà per esmorzar? tinc una gana de llop – va dir la

Lily amb un gran somriure treien-li importància somni que, per altra banda l'havia deixat preocupada, perquè havia estat tant real com el del dia de la carta. L'Anne no ells s'ho va empassar, però va seguir-li la corrent, perquè ella també tenia molta gana.

El Sirius va recordar a en James el que havia dit la nit anterior, però a en James no li semblava tant interessant com a en Sirius que no parava de fer hipòtesis, cadascuna més improbable que l'anterior, no va callar fins que a l'hora de l'esmorzar, va entrar el correu volant. La Lily es va espantar, però no tant com quan el xiulet d'en Sirius va començar a cridar. En Sirius semblava molt tranquil i repetir que ells s'ho esperava, però en James que no havia mostrat interès pel que l'explicava en Sirius en tot el matí, ara estava examinant de prop el sobre vermell.

El puc obrir Black?

Sí, suposo que serà millor que exploti. – va dir amb resignació – De totes maneres ho hauria

d'escoltar...

SIRIUS BLACK, EL TEU PARE I JO, ESTEM MOLT AVERGONYITS, COM SE T'ACUD? I

JA SAPS DE QUE PARLO! – la veu de don que sortia del sobre s'estenia per tot el Gran Saló i tots els alumnes s'havien girat cap al Sirius que seguia menjant la seva torrada com si escoltar cridar a la seva mare a Hogwarts fos el més normal del mon. – MIR QUE ET VAIG DIR EXPRESSAMENT QUE NO ET JUSTESSIS AMB XUSMA. NO ET MEREIXES SER UN BLACK! PODRIES SER UNA MICA SEMBLANT AL TEU GERMÀ, PERÒ NO! TU SEMPRE DIFERENT, NO ESPERIS RES PER NADAL!

La veu de la senyora Black va callar i el sobre es va esmicolar en mil bocins. El ressò de la veu v quedar encara una estona, però el riure dels alumnes el va tapar, des d'aquell moment per als d'Slytherin el Sirius va passar a ser "la vergonya dels Black". El James va mirar amb cara d'interrogant al seu company, igual que tots els que es trobaven a prop en aquell moment.

És, perquè estic a Gryffindor.- va dir el Sirius que seguia mastegant la torrada – Tota la meva

família ha estat en Slytherin, però jo no soc igual, i la meva mare està convençuda de que el que vagi a Gryffindor és culpa meva, perquè mai m'he comportat com, segons ells, un autèntic Black.

Però això és molt cruel, com pot pensar que sigui culpa teva, a més a més no és cap vergonya

anar a Gryffindor. – va dir l'Anne enfurismada. – La veritat és que si ho penses bé es estrany que pensis així amb la famíli que t'ha cuidat.

La veritat és que m'han cuidat els elfs domèstics. Els meus pares estan massa ocupats subornant a

la conselleria d'afers màgics. – va respondre amb tristesa en Sirius. – Però millor així, només he d'esperar a ser major d'edat i m'independitzaré.

La Lily va sentir llàstima, allà sempre l'havien estimat els seus pares, encara l que a vegades es barallessin els estimava, fins i tot estimava a la seva germana, que era completament diferent que ella. La veritat és que néixer en una famíli que no t'estima no deu ser gaire bonic.

Però no només per a en Sirius va ser un dia difícil, la gent no parava d'imitar la veu de la seva mare burlant-se'n, el nou encarregat de manteniment va resultar tenir un gran odi als tots els alumnes i no parava de castigar a tothom que segons ell estava incomplint les normes de l'escola, que eren unes cinc-centes, més de la meitat escrites pel propi senyor Filch sobre la marxa. Tot això sense contar amb tots els alumnes que a més a més d'estar ingressat a la infermeria, havien estat castigats per apropar-se al Pi Cabaralla, molts dels quals, acostumats als antics voltants de Hogwarts, s'hi havien ensopegat per casualitat i no havien estat prou ràpids per esquivar-lo. La Lily havia vist de lluny com un noi pel roig sortia volant quant les branques del Pi Cabaralla l'havien aixecat del terra. Al final en Dumbledore va decidir posar encanteris al voltant de l'arbre per evitar que els alumnes sortissin ferits. Tots els professors van fer un llarg discurs abans de començar la classe explicant la seva assignatura, els discursos duraven uns quinze minuts, excepte el del professor Bins, que era l'únic professor que era un fantasma i ensenyava història de la màgia, que va allargar el seu discurs fins finalitzar la classe. En realitat ja havia començat la lliçó, però com el seu to era sempre igual no va parlar notar la diferencia.

**8. ELS PRIMERS PROBLEMES**

Per la Lily el primer dia de classe no va ser del tot com ella s'ho imaginava, semblava que no tingués màgia, la seva vareta no li feia cas, per molt bé que digues o fes l'encanteri. El professor Flitwick els va ensenyar a servir un got d'aigua movent amb la vareta una gerra, però només l'Anne va aconseguir omplir el got fins la meitat i la Diane Apricot havia mogut la gerra, però els altres només l'havien fet trontollar i la Lily ni això. Començava a pensar que l'expulsarien de l'escola i li dirien què en realitat no tenia poders quan el que va passar a l'hora de dinar la va fer canviar d'opinió. El professor de defensa contra les forces del mal eral professor en cap d'Slytherin i els alumnes de Griffindor no li feien gaire gracia, encara l que era estricte amb tots els alumnes en general. El professor Tricte es va passar tota la classe posant en evidencia la poca traça de la Lily amb la vareta, la Lily estava vermellísima, de vergonya i ràbia. L'Anne va intentar ajudar-la, però el professor la va veure i les va separar. Això no eral pitjor, perquè en James i en Sirius cridaven l'atenció com podien, perquè el professor Tricte no estigués tant per la Lily, el pitjor er que els de Slytherin feien classe amb ells i no paraven de riure de la Lily. Desprès d'això van anar al gran saló per dinar, i un grup d'alumnes d'Slytherin de cinquè va rodejar a la Lily.

On creus que vas sangdefang?

El Severus ens ha dit que al tren el vas esquivar, però aquí dins et serà més difícil!

Deixeu-la estar. – van cridar l'Anne i en James alhora. L'Anne havia tret la vareta i en James

corria cap als nois, però un d'ells que eral doble d'alt va ser més ràpid, va cridar "_petrificus totalus_" i al James se li van enganxar els braços al cos i va caure recte cap enrere al mig del riure dels d'Slytherin. L'Anne va intentar fer el mateix amb el noi, però com no havia après aquell encanteri només va aconseguir que es quedes petrificat uns segons. En Sirius va intentar ajudar, però un dEls nois el va agafar i el va tirar a terral costat d'en James. La Diane Apricot se'n va anar corrents a avisar a un professor. La Lily va treure la vareta, però es va recordar que no li havia fet cas en tot el dia i quan anava a guardar-la va veure que passava un noi amb una copa plena de suc de carbassa cap al menjador. No perdia res per intentar-ho i estava molt furiosa amb els d'Slytherin des de la classe de defensa contra les forces del mal.

Que vols fer-nos res amb màgia? – va burlar-se un altre noi bastant gros d'Slytherin quan va

veure que la Lily treia la vareta – Però si tu no ets una bruixa, a part de sang de fang no tens ni poders per moure una mosca.

_Iacio ieci iactum_ . – va cridar la Lily apuntant a la copa del noi, van passar uns segons on el conjur que havien après a classe d'encanteris no va fer efecte i Els nois d'Slytherin van començar a riure. Però de sobte la copa va abocar-se pel cap del noi més gros, just en el moment que la Diane Apricot apareixia amb la professora McGonagall.

Es val que tinguin una explicació raonable per explicar el que ha passat. – va dir la professora

McGonagall mirant la Lily i al noi d'Slytherin que tenia tot el cabell xop de suc de carbass que li regalimava coll a baix.

Però professora han començat ells atacant a la Lily i al...

No li he demanat explicacions a vostè, senyoreta Stone!.

Però miri en Potter..

Calli Black, tots tenen deu punts menys per la seva residencia, i respecte a vosaltres parlaré

d'això amb el professor en cap de la seva residencia. – va dir la professora McGonagall mirant-los a tots amb cara severa. – Seran castigats, ja se'ls avisarà convenientment. I Dint pot anar a canviar-se.

El noi amb el suc de carbassa va marxar corrents, la professora McGonagall va fer el contra- sortilegi al James i va marxar cap al menjador rondinant.

Deu punts per cap! – v queixar-se l'Anne, mirant com s'allunyava la professora McGonagall.

Me les pagaran aquests Slytherin, començant pel Severus Snape – va dir en Sirius mentre

ajudava a aixecar-se al James.

Tots van estar queixant-se de la injustícia d'aquell fet, excepte la Lily, que va estar callada durant tot el dinar, no es treia del cap la sensació que li havia provocat fer màgia per primer cop. La resta del dia no va ser molt millor, no van tornar a topar amb els d'Slytherin, però tant la professora McGonagall, que donava Transfiguració, com la professora Rington a pocions, eren molt exigents en la seva respectiva assignatura i els van posar un munt de feina per deures. Aquella tarda la Lily i l'Anne la van passar a la biblioteca agafant llibres per poder resoldre els deures, la Diane Apricot va seure a la mateixa taula.

Bé noies, quin dia, oi? – va dir la Diane Apricot a la Lily i a l'Anne quan sortien de la biblioteca.

– La veritat no esperav que ens castiguessin el primer dia de curs, vull dir que us castiguessin.

Escolta no tinc ganes de que ningú m'ho recordi, i menys tu. – va contestar-li l'Anne, estava

enfadada amb ella des de l'hora de dinar. – Qui et manava a tu ficar-t'hi, l'has ben cagat.

Anne no crec que sigui per tant – la Lily intentava tranquil·litzar-la.

Que no es per tant, mira més ben igual que avisés a la professora McGonagall, el que em fastidia és que no l'hagin castigat. Podries haver-nos defensat!

Ei noies que es tot aquest xivarri? – la professora de pocions havia sortit d'una cantonada.

Professora Rington ha estat culpa meva. Estava discutint.

Doncs procuri no cridar tant quan parli senyoreta Apricot.

L'Anne i la Lily es van quedar parades, la Diane no era precisament el tipus de noi que mentia als professors, la coneixien poc però durant aquell dia van veure que semblàveu no hagués trencat un plat en la seva vida i menys pels altres. Però, quan la professora McGonagall va marxar, l'Anne no havia canviat gens la seva actitud vers la Diane, al contrari semblava encara més enfadada.

No fa falta l que ara vulguis arreglar-ho encobrint-me. – va dir-li l'Anne i va marxar corrents cap

a la sala comuna, aquella nit la Lily no la va trobar enlloc, tampoc va aparèixer a l'hora de sopar.


	5. Chapter 5

**9. MISTERIS**

1ª PART:

Aquella nit, abans de sopar en James li ensenyà al Sirius el regal que li havia fet el seu pare abans de començar el curs, va desplegar una capa platejada i se la posà per sobre.

Una capa d'invisibilitat! – va cridar en Sirius amb sorpresa i admiració.

Shhhhhhh no vull que ho sàpiga tothom – va xiuxiuejar en James alarmat tapant-li la boca.

Sirius amb les mans – Que et sembl que la provem aquesta nit Desprès de sopar, podríem buscar la sala comuna d'Slytherin i gasta'ls-hi alguna brometa.

Va somriure i desprès de guardar bé la capa van baixar tots dos a sopar, durant el camí deien en veu baixeta totes les coses que podrien fer aquella nit sota la capa d'invisibilitat. Al gran saló es van trobar amb la Lily i la Diane que ja estaven menjant. La Lily estava preocupada perquè l'Anne no havia baixat a sopar, allà li havia costat molt trobar la sala comuna perquè a hogwarts no era fàcil trobar els llocs i per això pensav que potser l'Anne també s'havia perdut. La Diane no va parlar en tot el sopar, encara tenia les paraules de l'Anne a la memòria, però en Sirius i en James ho van fer per ella, no van callar en tota l'estona, el Sirius preguntava a la Lily i a la Diane quina creien què era la cosa l que més ràbia els hi faria als d'Slytherin, mentre el James donava opcions i reia escandalosament.

Aneu amb compte si intenteu fer alguna cosa, podrien expulsar-vos, i de moment ja estem

castigats – va avisar-los la Lily sense donar-li importància, però la Diane que normalment no parava de riure les gracies d'en Sirius estava extremadament seria. Fins i tot en Sirius va trobar a faltar el riure de la Diane Apricot.

Desprès de sopar van pujar tots a les habitacions, darrere d'un monitor, perquè encara no sabien el camí. A la sala comuna la Lily va intentar acabar els deures, però ho va deixar córrer perquè se li tancaven els ulls del cansament, encara l que amb una preocupació, l'Anne no havia tornat, la Lily no va poder evitar quedar-se dormida en el moment que el seu cap es va recolzar al coixí. La Dianne es va quedar desperta acabant la feina a la sala davant del foc, no podia dormir, es sentia culpable de la desaparició de l'Anne.

Aquest fet va espatllar els plans del James i del Sirius, que van haver d'esperar més del previst que la sala comuna es buidés. Quan per fi la Diane va pujar al dormitori, el James va agafar la capa d'una revolada i van sortir pel forat del retrat d'una dona grassa amb un vestit de color salmó, que feia guàrdia a la sala comuna de Gryffindor. Desprès d'estar una estona caminant van descobrir que era massa aviat per sortir, perquè encara no coneixien l'escola, ja no sabien on estaven.

Estaven completament desorientats quan van sentir un soroll i van córrer a amagar-se oblidant que eren invisibles. Van entrar a una sala buida i van mirar per l'espai que deixava la porta entreoberta. Des d'allà van veure una silueta que s'apropava corrents pel passadís, casualment aquella persona va escollir el mateix amagatall que el James i el Sirius. Aquests es van enretirar a temps per deixar pas a una noia de cabells marrons que respirava acceleradament i mirava a traves de la porta igual que havien fet el James i en Sirius abans.

Van passar uns minuts on tot va ser silenci, però de sobte algú va passar pel costat de la porta, pel passadís, portava una espelma per il·luminar-se el camí, o això és el que van pensar el James i en Sirius que es van mirar espantat sota la capa. Quan va haver passat una estona d'aquest fet, la noia es va girar cap al lloc on estaven el Sirius i en James i travessant-los amb la mirada va fer un sospir i va caure de genolls al terra exhausta.

Anne?

La noia es va sobresaltar, tenia un tall profund a la galta i al braç, tota la cara de xopa de suor i els seus cabells estaven desendreçats.

Qui hi ha? – va xiuxiuejar buscant el responsable de la veu per tota l'habitació buida. La sala

estava a les fosques i semblava una habitació dels mals endreços.

El Sirius i en James van aparèixer de sota la capa i l'Anne va tapar-se la boca per no fer un crit.

Que hi feu vosaltres dos aquí? I a aquestes hores! – l'Anne semblava haver recuperat les forces,

però no per molt temps, va intentar aixecar-se per renyar als seus companys, però va tornar a caure.

Això mateix ens preguntem nosaltres! Però que t'ha passat? – en Sirius i en James havien ajudat

a l'Anne a aixecar-se i l'havien fet asseure's en un moble que estava cobert per una manta.

L'Anne va obrir la boca, però de sobte un gran "BOOM" va ressonar pel passadís no gaire lluny d'allà. Va tornar a tancar la boca, va aixecar-se corrents i va tancar d'una revolada. Va tancar els ulls i recolzant l'esquena contra la porta va esperar a sentir el soroll d'algú que passava corrents pel passadís.

Ja n'hi ha prou Stone, explica'ns que està passant! – va dir el James en veu baixa i nerviosa,

mentre el Sirius corria a agafar a l'Anne abans de que tornès a caure.

Ho sento nois, però no puc explicar-vos res. - va murmurar l'Anne, tan fluixet que només el

Sirius, que l'agafava de les espatlles perquè no tornès a caure, va sentir-lo fent un esforç.

El Sirius va mirar fixament els ulls de l'Anne i de sobte es va girar cap al James, sense deixar d'aguantar a l'Anne i li va dir que portés la capa.

Però creus que podrem arribar a la sala comuna? – va dir-li el James – a part d'estar perduts, ella

no està en condicions de caminar molt!

Almenys ho hem d'intentar no? O prefereixes quedar-te tota la nit aquí esperant que el Filch

ens descobreixi! – li va deixar anar en Sirius.

Jo crec que puc recordar el camí fins als dormitoris i faré un esforç per caminar. – va dir l'Anne

deixant-se anar dels braços d'en Sirius que l'aguantaven amb força. – però m'heu de prometre que em fareu cas quan us digui que ens hem d'amagar.

Es clar, però et recordo que tenim una cap que ens fa invisibles, no crec que ens faci falta

amagar-nos. – va dir-li el Sirius intentant tranquil·litzar-la.

Crec que la capa no ens protegirà de tot el que es passeja aquesta nit per Hogwarts. – va

xiuxiuejar l'Anne enigmàticament.

Desprès d'aconseguir que el James no crides i es tranquil·litzés, el Sirius va cobrir-los amb la capa i tots tres van sortir de la sala vigilant per si sentien algun indici de moviment. Una llarga estona desprès van aconseguir arribar a la sala comuna. Van trigar una estona a despertar a la dona grassa, que els va deixar passar enfadada i mig adormida quan li van haver dit la contrasenya. L'Anne va pujar directament al dormitori sense dir res i el Sirius li va recomanar que al dia següent anés a la infermeria. Els dos nois també van pujar al dormitori i ràpidament van ficar-se al llit, però va tardar una estona a conciliar el son, milions de preguntes sense resposta se'ls formulaven al cap.


	6. Chapter 6

**10. HERBOLOGIA, VOL I UN NOU ALUMNE**

1ª PART:

Al dia següent la Lily va intentar despertar a l'Anne, però aquesta li va contestar que no es trobava bé i que li digués a la professora Coliflor que no aniria a classe aquell dia. La Lily va preguntar-li per la nit anterior, però només va rebre un "mmmm" de son.

La Diane i la Lily van baixar al gran saló per esmorzar i quan van seure al costat d'en Ben Babaw van veure al James i en Sirius amb unes ulleres impressionants. El James estava a punt d'enfonsar el nas al vol de cereals que s'estava prenent i el Sirius balancejava perillosament el cap amb els ulls mig tancats.

Però que passa avui? – va preguntar-li la Lily al Babaw.

"Ploff", el James havia enfonsat tota la caral vol i al Sirius li havia caigut el cap sobre l'espatlla de la Diane Apricot que va començar a envermellir fins a semblar un tomàquet amb ulls blaus i fulles daurades. La Lily va fer cara de reprovació, però de sobte va obrir molt els ulls.

Vosaltres no tindreu res a veure amb el que li passa a l'Anne?

Eh? Que? – el Sirius va aixecar el cap i va treure el del seu amic del vol de cereals. – nosaltres?

L 'Anne? – va dir amb veu cansada.

Lily no hauríem de portar-li alguna cosa de menjar a l'Anne. – la Diane no havia parlat des del dia anterior. – Si ahir no va baixar a sopar i ara no esmorza, tindrà molta gana, no?

Tens raó! – la Lily va agafar unes torrades i una mica d'embotit i va dirigir-se a la sala comuna.

Diga-li que vagi a veure el tall... AUUH! – el Sirius havia trepitjat al James per fer-li callar.

Que has dit? – la Lily s'havia girat tant de sobte que casi li fica una torrada a l'ull al Ben Babaw.

No res! – va dir el James amb cara de dolor fregant-se el peu que el Sirius li havia trepitjat. – que

vagi a veure el ball.

Quin ball? – va dir la Lily amb cara de sospita.

El ball del fred, es un remei per les malalties, perquè està malalta no?. – va mentir en Sirius per

salvar la situació.

Si es clar, un remei. – va dir la Lily incrèdula, però ho va deixar córrer i va sortir del gran saló al

mateix temps que el James tornava a endinsar-se al vol.

La Lily va pujar-li el menjar a l'Anne que se'l va menjar en un moment. L'Anne portava una bufanda per amagar-se el tall que duia a la galta, la Diane ho va notar i li ho va preguntar, però l'Anne va dir que tenia molt de fred i que millor aniria a veure a Madam Pomfrey, que era infermera de Hogwarts que curava tant ràpidament que l'Anne ja podria assistir a la segona hora.

Aquell matí van anar als hivernacles a fer la primera classe del dia, botànica. La professora Coliflor era una dona jove, els espessos cabells castanys li sobresortien sotal barret de bruixa de color verd i tenia bon humor. Va fer un gran somriure a la Lily quan va respondre als usos de la Typric Malepons, una plant que era l'ingredient principal de les pocions contra el mal alè i els follets de Rimblebell. La Lily recordava, perquè ho havia llegit al llibre de "Mil i una plantes i bolets màgics" i en el moment que ho havia llegit s'havia recordat d'un professor al que no li aniria gens malament aquella poció.

Feien la classe amb els alumnes de Hufflepuf, la residencia de que era professora en cap la professora Coliflor. Després de donar deu punts a Gryffindor, gràcies a la resposta de la Lily i una llarga explicació sobre les plantés els va explicar que haurien de podar les plantes Typric Malepons. Va treure unes macetes amb unes grans plantes verdes i taronjes ben atapeïdes per tiges. La Lily va fer la classe amb la Diane i un alumne de Hufflepuf que havia vist a la tria, en Henry Wood. La classe no va ser especialment fàcil, tots els alumnes van estar molt contents perquè enseguida van tenir les plantes podades, però quan en Henry Wood va aixecar la mà per avisar a la professora Coliflor de que ja havia acabatt de podar la Typric Malepons, la professora va fer-li un somriure burleta.

Doncs jo crec que encara ha de començar – va dir la professora Coliflor senyalant la plant que

estava davant de la Lily. La planta havia tornat a créixer i estava com al principi. Tothom va mirar la seva planta i va observar amb horror que li havia passat el mateix. – Com he dit abans, i ara escolti'm bé Wood, les tisores de muggles no són prou eficients per a aquestes plantes, així que el que han de fer, perquè no tornin a créixer és tallar-lo i anar ruixant-les amb aquestes pocions de "Nin Crescu" que tenen al davant.

Quan van acabar la classe tots feien una forta pudor a la poció i tenien varies ferides als braços, que la planta no tolerava gaire la poció i les seves branques donaven fortes estrebades abans de quedar quietes com al principi. El Sirius tenia un gran tall a la galta, s'havi quedat dormit a sobre de la planta i en Ben Babaw no l'havia vist i li havia tirat la poció, el Sirius no estava gaire content amb en Babaw, perquè a part d'haver-li despertat també havia fet riure a tota la classe.

Els alumnes de Hufflepuf van dirigir-se cap al castell, però els de Gryffindor es van dirigir cap al jardí per fer la primera classe de vol. Per desgràcia de la Lily, i pel que semblava de tots els seus companys, els tocava amb Slytherin, que ja estaven preparats en fila cada un amb una escombra al costat. El professor Brom era un home grassonet i baix al que li faltaven les dents del davant, cosa l que el feia parlar d'una forma graciosa. Corria el rumor que havia estat jugador de Quidditch professional i que un dia una bala li va tocar en tota la boca i li va fer saltar les dents.

A veure totz al coztat ezquerra de la zeva ezcombra! – va cridar el professor i tots es van situar

en fila. El James i en Sirius es van posar al costat del Severus Snape fent-se miradetes còmplices, mentre la Lily es situava al costat de l'Anne que estava parlant amb un noi de cabells castanys molt ben plantat que no havia vist abans.

Ei Anne! Ja et trobes millor? – va dir la Lily per cridar-li l'atenció.

Ah Lily! Sí, sí, ja em trobo molt millor. – va respondre l'Anne distreta. – Mirall es diu Remus

Llopin i va a Gryffindor també. – l'Anne va presentar el noi amb el que estava parlant a la Lily i a la Diane, aquest estava una mica nerviós i la seva cara estava extremadament pàl·lida.

Eztirin el braz dret, per zobre l'ezcombra– El professor Broom s'havia situat al costat de la seva

escombra i estirava el braç dret a l'igual que tots els alumnes. -, i cridin: "Amunt!" – L'escombr que tenia a la seva dreta li va saltar a la mà.

Tots van cridar: "Amunt!"

Al James l'escombra també li va saltar a la mà, a l'igual que a l'Anne, però van ser dels pocs que ho van aconseguir. La de la Lily feia saltirons al costat de la de la Diane que rodolava pel terra. El Sirius s'estav quedant sense veu de tant cridar: "Amunt!", al contrari que l'Snape que murmurava.

Quan el professor Broom els va haver explicat com muntar, van procedir a volar. Tots estaven nerviosos, però no era res comparat amb com ho estava en Ben, no tenia gaires ganes de treure els peus de terra ferma. Quan el professor va haver xiulat i tots van enlairar-se, ell no havia fet ni l'empenta contra el terr que pertocava i s'havi quedat a terra garratibat mirant com tots els seus companys pujaven, uns més segurs que altres cap al cel.

Babaw fazi el favor d'enlairar-ze! – el professor Broom s'havia enlairat al mateix temps que ho

feien tots per controlar des de l'aire, però va tornar a baixar per tranquil·litzar al Ben.

El James va començar a donar voltes al voltant de tots els alumnes per mostrar-los com de bé volava. El Sirius també volava molt bé, però l'Anne el superava, encara l que ella s'havi quedat al costat de la Lily que s'agafava al pal de l'escombra com si en allò li anés la vida com la Diane que tenials ulls tancats i s'abraçava a l'escombra amb totes les seves forces.

Ei que passa tens por _Nas-de-mocs_? – va dir el James fent una volta molt a prop del Severus

Snape que estava molt pàl·lid i semblàveu anés a vomitar en qualsevol moment.

Escolta James, saps que? Crec que li escauria més el nom de _Somicaire _– va afegir el Sirius

seguint al James. –, no creus _Snivellus_? – va preguntar-li a l'Snape mentre ell i en James li anaven donant petites empentes que el feien desequilibrar-se. Els alumnes de Gryffindor que podien aguantar-se a dalt de l'escombra sense problemes van riure.

Potter! Black! Deixin eztar al zenyor Znape! – va avisar-los el professor Broom que havia

aconseguit convèncer al Ben perquè s'enlairés, el qual ara s'aferrava desesperadament a la túnica del professor. – Eztà bé noiz, z'ha acabat la claze per avui.

Tots van inclinar prudentment l'escombra cap endavant i van baixar a terra. El Sirius i el James van passar pel costat de l'Snape donant-li amb els colzes sense que els veiés el professor. El Remus Llopin se'ls mirava, igual que l'Anne, amb reprovació, però cap dels dos va dir res. Quan van ser al terra tots, excepte el Remus que seguia igual de pàl·lid que l'Snape, van recuperar els colors de la cara.

La pròxima vegada ens assegurarem que no hi hagi cap professor per salvar-te el cul – va dir-li

el James a l'Snape de maner que el professor Broom no el sentís.

Ja has sentit al James, _Znivellus _! – va afegir el Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

**11. REMUS LLOPIN**

Per cert! Tu qui ets? – va preguntar-li el Sirius al Remus quan estaven al Gran Saló dinant.

Mmm... Ehem.. – el Llopin tenia la boca plena, i educadament va acabar de mastegar i va aclarir

se la gola abans d'estendre la mà al Sirius. – Em dic Remus Llopin, encantat!

No t'havia vist abans, també estàs a Gryffindor? – va preguntar-li el James abans de posar-se a

beure el suc de carbassa de la seva copa.

Doncs sí, no vaig vindre a la tria perquè estava malalt.

Així que tu ets el del llit buit! – va exclamar el Sirius. – Jo sóc en Sirius Black!

Veus com t'havia dit que estava malalt! – va dir el James a en Sirius. – Jo em dic Potter, James

Potter. – va presentar-se el James ara dirigint-se al Remus.

L'Anne se'ls mirava pensativa mentre la Lily parlava amb la Diane de l malament que es sentia després de volar. El Ben encara no havia tastat res, quan va aixecar-se i va marxar corrents sortejant a la professora McGonagall amb la mà a la boca.

La professora es va apropar alls, els va comunicar que es veurien aquell dissabte a les deu del matí davant la porta de Roure, per procedir al càstig i va marxar elegantment.

Merda! – va exclamar el James quan la professora McGonagall es trobava a una distància

prudencial. – Ja no ho recordava, havia planejat un munt de coses pels primers dies lliures Sirius. – el James va fer un somriure còmplice a en Sirius, però va topar amb la mirada de reprovació de l'Anne i va interessar-se pel seu puré de patates.

Com es que esteu castigats ja? – va preguntar el Remus tímidament. – només porteu dos dies, oi?

Van ser uns d'Slytherin – va xiuxiuejar-li la Diane sota la mirada inquisitiva de l'Anne.

Extranyament aquesta no li va tornar a treure el tema d'haver cridat a la professora McGonagall, com havia fet la primera nit, es va limitar a mirar al Llopin amb tristesa i a menjar silenciosament durant la resta del dinar.

La família Llopin no havia tingut gaire confiança de que el seu fill, i el secret que amb ell viatjava, fos admès a la gran escola de màgia i bruixeria Hogwarts. Per Això havien enviat moltíssimes cartes altres escoles de bruixeria, però totes els hi contestaven el mateix, "No podem córrer el risc de que cap alumne sortí malparat" o "Que dirien els pares dels altres alumnes si s'assabentessin?", hi va haver un que els hi va recomanar una cel·la d'Azkaban, en comptes d'una escola, per al seu fill, al·legant que era un perill públic.

La senyora Llopin va acabar apuntant al seu fill en un institut muggle, ella hi havia anat, i desprès de discutir durant una nit sencera, va arribar a un acord amb el senyor Llopin, que havia anat a Hogwarts, i van decidir que si no l'acceptaven a cap escola, passaria desapercebut en un institut muggle i el seu pare l'ensenyaria tot el que ell havia aprés, a més a més no seria mal professor, perquè era auror. Tindria temps pel seu fill, que feia temps que el Dumbledore havia vençut a l'últim bruixot del mal i la feina d'auror havi quedat reduïda a evitar petites trapelleries.

El senyor Llopin era bon amic del Dumbledore, però enteni que no acceptés al seu fill, i tot per culpa seva. La seva dona provava de convèncer-lo de que no era així, que ell només havia portat al seu fill al bosc i no havia pogut evitar el que va passar. Des d'aquella nit de lluna plen que la vida del seu fill s'havia tornat un patir constant. Tot i Això en Remus era un noi molt responsable i no se li havia passat pel cap que fos culpa del seu pare, va ser un incident que ningú podria haver evitat.

En Remus s'estimava moltíssim als seus pares, sempre havien estat al seu costat i mai l'havien tractat com a una bestia. Fins i tot li havien preparat una habitació per les nits de lluna plena, amb les parets i el terra folrades amb coixins perquè no es fes mal. Tot i que els coixins no evitaven el dolor de convertir-se en llop, feien molt més confortable la seva transformació. Però, encara l que va ser una gran sorpresa, el Remus no va poder evitar entristir-se quan va arribar la carta l que el convidava a ingressar a Hogwarts, tenia por. Por de no ser acceptat pels seus companys, por de que algú descobrís el que era, por de fer i fer-se mal.

Però el director de Hogwarts era un gran bruixot i creieu que tots els mags tenien dret a l'educació màgic que els pertocava. Fins i tot desprès de saber perquè el Remus no era un noi normal, l'havia acceptat i havia fet els possibles per respectar la paraula de silenci que els hi havia fet als senyors Llopin. El Remus va decidir no decebre ni als seus pares ni al director, que l'havien acceptat i es sentia profundament agraït, sobretot perquè eral que els seus pares volien. En realitat ell hauria preferit quedar-se i aprendre màgia del seu pare, al que admirava molt, all li agradaria ser auror també, encara l que sabia l que ser home llop no era precisament un avantatge per ser-ho.

Els seus pares l'havien dut amb el Nitrepid Bus fins a la porta de l'escola, justament la primera nit del curs havia sortit aquella maleïda lluna plena. L'última nit a la seva habitació de coixins havia estat la més dura, tot de sentiments s'havien creuat durant la transformació, que havia estat la més dolorosa des de la primera vegada. Va pensar que aprenent-se els llibress de memòria potser serviria per arribar a ser, al menys, el millor de la classe. La veritat que aquell cop la lluna li havia fet un favor, no sabia si podria suportar ser escollit davant de tothom. La seva tria la va fer al despatx del director. Els seus pares havien insistit en presenciar-ho. La primera, realment, bona noticia havia sortit de la boca del barret seleccionador. Estaria a Gryffindor, encara l que no es sentia precisament valent, havia estat escollit per la residencia a l que el seu pare i el propi Dumbledore havien anat.

Després de rebre les instruccions del director per al següent dia de lluna plena, s'havia dirigit a la classe de vol. La primera classe i no podia demostrar el que havia après dels llibress, per sort el seu pare ja l'havia ensenyat a volar i no ho feia malament. El primer company que s'havia trobat era una noia de cabells castanys que sortia de la infermeria.

Després de presentar-se havien marxat junts cap al jardí, la noia li va semblar molt agradable. Ella es va mostrar molt amable, semblàveu el veia nerviós, perquè li va dir que volar no era tan difícil. Però pel que patia el Remus era una cosa ben diferent. La classe va passar sense cap incident, només que va veure com dos nois molestaven a un altre i va tornar a tenir por. Por de que la següent víctima fos ell, però no va ser així, al contrari. Amb ell van ser molt amables i es van interessar molt per la seva falta primer dia. No li agradava enganyar-los, però ho havia promès. Ja estava preparat per aquella situació, pot ser no ells s'ho esperava tan aviat, però se'n va saber sortir.

Ei Llopin! – una veu de noia el va fer tornar a la realitat. – Que fas?

El Remus s'havi quedat submergit en els seus pensaments mirant per la finestra de la sala comuna i la Lily se li havia apropat.

Ah Evans! – va contestar-li el Remus amablement. – Estava pensant en els deures de pocions, la

veritat es que no sé si podré ocupar mig metre de pergamí.

Però si Això ja fa més de mig metre. – va exclamar la Lily aixecant el pergamí que tenial

Remus sobre la taula del costat.

Precisament, no crec que m'ocupi "només" mig metre. Per cert que està passant?

Tots els altres alumnes que hi havia a la sala rodejaven a un noi i una noi que discutien animosament.

No res, l'Anne, que torna a discutir amb el James. – va explicar la Lily amb veu cansada, i

seguidament va fer un badall. – Crec que pujaré a dormir, demà ens espera un dia de treball a l'hort d'en Hàgrid. Bona nit.

Bona nit Evans. – va fer el Remus amb un gran somriure i v quedar-se mirant com la noia dels

cabell rojos pujava cap al dormitori de les noies.

Aquella setmana havia millorat notablement des de que l'Anne havia decidit tornar a parlar amb la Dianne, però el James i l'Anne discutien sovint sobre l'incident. S'havien fet populars per ser els primers castigats de primer i el James repetia la historia de com l'havien castigat a aquell que volgués escoltar-la.

Les distorsions van fer-se tan extremes que fins i tot el Sirius que sempre reforçava la versió del James quedava bocabadat abans d'afirmar rotundament que el James havia petrificat, tot sol, a tots els alumnes d'Slytherin. Fins que l'Anne arribava i li xafava la historia, aleshores començaven a discutir sobre qui tenia raó. La Lily i la Diane els deixaven fer, perquè aviat es cansaven i tornaven a ser amics, sobretot perquè en Sirius treia el tema del Quidditch en el que l'Anne i el James tenien opinions molt semblants. Començaven enfadats l'un amb l'altre i acabaven igual d'enfadats, però ara amb l'equip de Quidditch que li havia tret el títol de la lliga al seu equip.


End file.
